zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuma Kusaribe
Tetsuma Kusaribe is one of the subordinates of Samon Kusaribe. When Samon left to talk with Mahiro and Yoshino, he was tasked with the supervision of the Tree of Zetsuen's revival. Appearance Tetsuma is a slender man with short gray hair and yellow eyes. Notable is the dark blue arrow-shaped tattoo crossing his right eye and ending on his cheek. Personality Tetsuma is a smart person with quick, logical, and strategic thinking, known to hate whatever defies logic. Hakaze has noted him to be "full of conceit", and even noted him to have been a "scared cat", though it is unknown whether this description stems from the tense relationship between the two of them. History Tetsuma is a member of the Kusaribe Clan. Hakaze notes Tetsuma to have been a "scared-cat" as a child, and she liked to tease him and exploit that weakness. His dislike for Hakaze may stem from this among other factors, and is likely one of the reasons of why he supported Samon accomplishing his plan. Plot Tetsuma's first appearance in the anime is when he intercepts Mahiro and Yoshino at the Ocean Park. He, along with three subordinates tries to capture the two of them, but only to fail, as Tetsuma and his men are defeated and had to retreat. Later, during the Tree of Zetsuen's revival, Samon leaves the ceremony to stand against Yoshino and Mahiro who have broken through the barrier. During this time, Tetsuma is tasked with supervising the ritual, though he is interrupted again later by Samon's request for the clan records to be checked so Aika's murderer can be found. Tetsuma relays this task to a subordinate of his, only to come up with no result. After the one-month break, when Hanemura Megumu, the supposed Mage of Zetsuen, is forced to destroy various branches of the Tree of Beginnings, Tetsuma is one of the people accompanying him, likely behind orders from Samon, and helps making a show out of it. Apart from these major appearances, the anime also shows Tetsuma tasked with various smaller things, such as driving Samon around and, if necessary, acting as his bodyguard. This has never been shown in the manga. Abilities Tetsuma's magical power stems from the Tree of Beginnings, and he has been seen able to use basic magical shields for his own defence. Although he is powerful enough for Samon to trust him with a difficult task such as supervising the ritual for the Tree of Zetsuen's revival, the extent of his abilities is not entirely clear so far. It is suggested he is more of a strategist than an actual warrior, like Natsumura is. Relationships Tetsuma is a member of the Kusaribe Clan. Along with Natsumura, he is Samon's most trusted subordinate. It can be presumed that he is sort of a strategist to Samon, although he states himself that he "will act as a bodyguard if necessary". Tetsuma seems to bear a strong dislike towards Hakaze. Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Kusaribe Clan